Many aspects of today's biomedical and translational research are dependent on the availability of biological samples. Appropriate sample storage and the ability to efficiently retrieve those samples often limit the availability of these essential biological samples. At Northwestern University we have many research projects that seek to correlate genetic variation with disease, disease susceptibility and therapeutic outcomes. Access to biological samples, particularly DNA, is a central component of all of these studies. Currently sample storage is decentralized and inefficient. In addition, sample retrieval is a manual process that is subject to human error. The goal of this High End Instrumentation grant application is to acquire a comprehensive automated DNA sample storage and handling system that will transform sample management at Northwestern, greatly accelerating the genetics research enterprise. If funded, the sample storage and handling system will be operated by the NUgene staff as a research core facility open to the Northwestern University research community-while providing the major users listed in this application priority access. The installation of this automated sample storage and handling system will be an enabling factor in advancing clinical and translational research at Northwestern University. Advancing studies of genetic variation and disease and therapeutic outcomes should contribute to the development of personalized medicine approaches that are widely believed to be a critical component for enabling the medical care of the future.